


Helping Hand

by StephHoechlin



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Hospitals, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, injured frank castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: As well as killing bad guys, The Punisher has a knack for stitching up injuries…and a pleasurable way of thanking you for helping him out the hospital.





	Helping Hand

Matt, better known to you as Daredevil, had called you for help; something you thought would never happen due to your ways of killing the people you went after whereas he simply knocked them out. He needed you to assist him in getting Frank Castle out of the hospital before the ones after him could actually have a chance at killing the Punisher; you agreed. You were currently walking through the hospital; towards the room Matt had gone for a few minutes earlier to release the man from the straps they’d used to anchor him to the bed, keeping a hand near the gun strapped to your right hip. Your gaze landed on a man that was trying to look inconspicuous, but you saw through the act; grasping the gun with your fingers when he looked over and locked gazes with you.

His larger gun came up once he recognised you, causing nurses and other civilians to clear the area with screams; a small smirk touching your lips as you swiftly freed your handgun and shot him through the head. He fell dead to the floor, making you hear his gang members shouting from further in the ward; shooting another two when they appeared from around the corner. Picking up the pace you darted through panicked people to get to the room, catching sight of Matt with a larger man slumped against his side; looking pretty badly banged up from where you were. A hit from behind had the gun flying from your hand, jerking forward before spinning and catching the hand that had a knife aiming for you; twisting the man’s arm while another got you from behind. A hiss of pain escaped you at the feeling of a blade slicing across the back of your thigh, kicking the same leg out to push the offender away while simultaneously avoiding the blade of the first man. Half running backwards down the hallway you turned and shoved the man you had a hold of into the wall, knocking the back of his head the same time his free fist flew into your face; snatching the knife and slitting his throat, consequently spraying his blood onto you.

“(Y/n).”

“You asked for my help. I do it my way.” You grunted in reply to Matt’s accusing voice, twisting your body around and stabbing the blade into the neck of the one that had hurt you; pulling it out before going to the Punisher’s other side. Ducking slightly you hung his arm over your shoulders and aided the blind man in picking up the pace to get the three of you out, ignoring the fact that you were smaller than both men and had a little more trouble carrying his weight. “Son of a bitch.” You muttered, flinching when a bullet sprayed the wall by your head; twisting slightly and throwing the knife in your hand, embedding it in the shooter’s chest to which he gurgled and slid to the floor.

“Stop it.”

“Do not make me hit you, Devil.”

“Both of you shut up.” The man between you grumbled, tipping your side a little when your injured leg briefly gave out; making you grunt as you forced it straight again. Your eyes landed on a man that had been hunting you down for months, cursing as the three of you entered the stairwell; handing the large man back to Matt fully.

“Car’s in the alley.” You stated, stuffing the keys from your pocket to Matt’s; breaking the glass to the fire axe on the wall. “Go! I’ll be down soon.” The two of them began descending the stairs just as the man entered through the door, making you swing at him; him barely dodging the axe before his gun came up, using the axe blade to deflect the bullet aimed at you. “Who are you?”

“Your killer.” He snarled, hitting you around the face with the butt of the gun which busted your nose; your arm swinging round again and this time making contact. The scream he released deafened you briefly as the hand that had been clutching the gun dropped to the floor; the stump squirting out blood as he staggered towards the stairs, making you miss axing him again when his body collided into yours; sending the both of you down the stairs. You were briefly aware that you tumbled past the two men you were helping before thumping to a stop at the bottom when your body hit the wall, groaning in pain as you forced yourself to sit upright; catching the man you didn’t know and stabbing him in the head with the axe, successfully killing him before he killed you.

“May want to rethink what you called yourself.” You mumbled, spitting out some blood from the cut on your lip and stumbling to your feet; reaching back quickly to feel the slice right under your ass cheek. “Bastard.” You hissed, snatching your hand back when it stung more than you were expecting it to.

“Carry on the way you are and you’re going to need a hospital.”

“I don’t see you trying to help.” You scowled, debating whether or not to use the axe on the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen and catching the tiny smile that graced one corner of Frank’s lips. 

“Been where you are.” The ex-marine said gruffly, causing you to flash him a grin before throwing the axe back and embedding it deeply into another member’s chest which soon had him dead; taking a few moments to crack your nose back into place. Scrunching it experimentally you wiped the back of your hand across the lower half of your face to get most of the blood off, taking your keys back from Matt as you took the lead in exiting the hospital via the staff only door you’d come in from earlier; unlocking the vehicle and helping the injured man into the back seats with Matt before you got behind the wheel.

Just as you sped away onto the road and in the opposite direction of the hospital there was a swarm of police cars that had congregated in front of the building; successfully escaping with the Punisher in the back, sighing and fidgeting a little as the open wound on the back of your thigh was being irritated as you were sat down. The journey was quiet as you drove to the safe house; your face beginning to ache from the hits you took which had you wincing at the annoying throbbing pain going through your skull, but you were glad to have gotten rid of the man who had been tracking you for months. 

***************************************************************************

It was early evening when you found yourself in the bathroom of the safe house; clad in a tank top and a black thong so that you had easy access to the slice under your right butt cheek, ripping open an antiseptic wipe and reaching back to clean it. A small hiss of pain sounded through your teeth at the burning sting the wiping action resulted in, curling your toed against the tiled floor in response; forcing yourself to continue until you twisted to look at it in the mirror.

“You’re not gonna be able to stitch that yourself.” Your head snapped round at the deep voice, seeing Frank standing in the doorway; his dark eyes looking at you. 

“You should be resting.” You stated, ignoring your own injury and walking over to the larger man; looking up at him. “I didn’t get my ass sliced for you to hurt yourself more by refusing to lie down.” His lips twitched ever so slightly before he rolled his eyes, making you realise he wasn’t going to be told what to do.

“It’s been a few hours, I’m fine.”

“So you’re up for stitching me then?” He nodded and walked away towards the kitchen, causing you to gather the first aid box and follow him; seeing him sitting on one of the chairs by the table and motioning in front of him.

“Bend over the table.” Your eyebrows arched at his bluntness, dropping the box near him and catching the smirk that flashed over his face. “Best way.”

“Best ways are in the shower or bed, but whatever you prefer.” You commented with a small smirk of your own, hearing his huffed chuckle as you situated yourself in front of the man; leaning your top half on the table’s surface so that your ass was presented nicely to him. Glancing back you saw his dark gaze trailing over your rear end and smiled to yourself, resting the side of your face on your arm as you let yourself relax; knowing it would make it easier for your body to handle the suture needle without any numbing agent.

“Need me to go gentle?”

“It’s not my first rodeo.” You laughed lightly. “Just go for it.” Feeling his large warm hands on your thigh and ass you chewed lightly on the inside of your bottom lip, wincing at the first pinch of the sharp needle as it went through your skin; fixating your eyes on the coffee machine on the counter opposite you. “Ow.”

“This part’s a little deeper. Have to stitch further in before I close it.” Your face scrunched up in pain; your fingernails scratching the table top slightly as you dug your fingers into the wood. “Hey, untense your ass.”

“Have you ever had your backside stitched without numbing?” you grumbled, breathing steadily through your nose; taking deep even breaths. “It’s a sensitive area.” He grunted in reply before continuing the task once you forced your muscled to relax, closing your eyes and instead trying to focus on the feeling of his warm palm on your exposed skin for however long it would take.

“Done.” He stated after an agonising ten minutes, causing your body to slump completely on the table with a relieved sigh; your eyes popping open in surprise at the feel of his lips on your ass cheek, placing a kiss there as a reward. “You did good.”

“Was that a thank you for helping you out of the hospital? Or sympathy for putting me through ten minutes of pain while you stuck a needle repeatedly under my ass?”

“Did you want a thank you?”

“It would be nice.” You rolled your eyes even though he couldn’t see as you were still facing away from him, pushing yourself off the surface so you were standing up again; feeling a small twinge from the freshly sutured cut as you did so.

“What did you have in mind?” His large hands cupped your ass, making you feel the warmth radiating from his skin as you glanced back at the man; seeing the way his dark eyes flicked up to look at you with a hint of lust evident in them.

“Whatever you’re feeling up to, Castle.” His hand moved up to your back, pressing down which prompted you to bend over once more; feeling the tingle of excitement for whatever was going through his mind. Your body jumped lightly as his thumb made contact with you through the lace of the thong, rubbing up and down your folds and consequently dampening your panties; eliciting a breathy moan from you. His fingers hooked under the waistband and pulled them down, sliding the thin material down your legs to pool at your feet and exposing you to him; just catching the small groan that came from him as he grasped the insides of your thighs, forcing you to spread your legs a little more for him.

A shiver ran down your spine as his fingers trailed over your skin; his large hands firmly grabbing a hold of your hips before you felt his warm breath as he shifted himself closer, surprised and excited for what he had decided on doing. You moaned and grabbed the edge of the table when his tongue made contact with you, sliding through your wet folds and flicking against your clit which had you shuddering; teasingly dipping ever so slightly into your entrance. Your forehead thumped against the wooden table as the man continued, pleasuring you in a way you hadn’t experienced for a long time; feeling your thighs begin to tremble as he stopped teasing and pushed his tongue inside of you while simultaneously rubbing circles on your sensitive bud with his thumb. Breathing heavier than you were before your moans became more frequent the closer he took you to cumming; aware of his free hand kneading your uninjured ass cheek as his thumb quickened the pace on your clit, causing your toes to curl as the pressure began to build at an amazing pace.

“Fuck!” you hissed, squeezing your eyes shut and holding onto the table to keep your knees from buckling as your orgasm was extremely close; soon releasing a loud moan when your walls contracted. His thumb didn’t relent when his mouth retracted, prolonging your orgasm until you had to jerk away from him; overstimulated by his rough touch as your legs continued to shake. You had to take a few moments to compose yourself before turning around to face the smirking man; your eyes glancing down at the noticeable bulge evident in his jeans as he slouched back in the chair.

“That a good enough thank you?” he commented, looking up at you with almost black coloured eyes.

“You good enough for me to sit on your lap?” you rebuked, causing the smirk on his lips to become more prominent as he reached down and began unbuckling his jeans; making you step forward and position your legs either side of his, taking over in releasing him from the confines of the rough clothing. His fingers dug into your hips as you rubbed yourself along his hard member, wetting it slightly as well as teasing briefly for what he’d done to you mere minutes previous; hearing the deep rumble from his chest as he yanked you closer to him. He inhaled sharply as your hand enclosed around his shaft, stroking it a couple times before lining the tip at your entrance; slowly lowering your body down until the whole of his length was sheathed inside of you.

“Shit.” He hissed, closing his eyes briefly as his hands moved to mould to your ass; being mindful of the place he’d just stitched up. “Did not expect you to be this tight.”

“It’s been a while.” You shrugged; one hand resting on his chest while your other reached out to tilt his head up slightly by putting your fingers under his chin, leaning forward and kissing him; moaning as you tasted yourself on his tongue. His hands jerked you forward, prompting you to start moving; lifting yourself and dropping back down on his rock hard member, shivering at the deep moan he emitted straight into your mouth. As you continued to bounce on him his hands trailed up your body, slipping under your shirt and gripping your breasts; pulling your bra down to release them and rolling your budded nipples between his thumb and finger, moaning as your mouth parted from his. Your hands grabbed his shoulders to stable yourself as his hips bucked up to meet you; his hands pushing your shirt up and exposing your chest to him, burying his face there and running his tongue along the valley between each breast; weaving your fingers through his short hair as your head tilted back in pleasure. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Frank muttered against your skin, trailing his lips up until his teeth scraped against the swell of your left breast; running your nails across the back of his neck while he continued skimming his mouth up to your neck. He soon found the sensitive spot just below your ear and began sucking, causing you to moan and squirm on him; making him hit your g-spot head on which had your body tensing and crying out as pleasure shot through you.

“Fuck, Frank.” You breathed, accepting him as his mouth moulded against yours; parting your lips as his tongue pushed in, letting him have dominance as his hands grabbed your hips once more; moving you faster on him which had your muscles tightening around his length as you could feel your second orgasm not far away.

“Christ.” He grunted, forcing you down harder as you wrapped your arms around his neck; pressing your forehead on his as you panted to catch your breath. “Cum for me.” He growled; his lips brushing lightly against your own before you came undone, crying out his name in pleasure as your walls contracted around him; faltering his thrusts for a few seconds before he came inside of you with a deep groan. You slumped lightly on him the same time the large man slouched back in the chair; both of your grips loosening on each other as the two of you calmed. 

“I may have to get you to stitch me up again if it ends like that every time.” You breathed, smiling at the airy laugh that escaped him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No.” he chuckled, pulling your bra back up and your shirt down to cover your breasts; brushing his fingers along the side of your neck, knowing he’d left a hickey by the small smirk that tugged at his lips. “We may be here a while if you don’t let up on the constriction, sweetheart.”

“Give me a minute.” He shifted slightly, causing you to gasp and grip the man so he stayed still.

“You’re over-sensitive.” He concluded, chuckling as his hands rested casually on your thighs; watching as you composed yourself again.

“Just don’t move for a bit.” You whispered, letting yourself relax for a couple of minutes before you were able to stand; cupping yourself quickly once his softening member slipped out of you. “Jesus, how much did you cum in me?”

“Let me see.” He stated after tucking himself back into his boxers, zipping up his jeans and reaching out for you; grabbing the hem of your tank top and tugging you closer to him until you were standing between his legs.

“Frank-“ You moaned loudly in surprise when he pushed your hand out of the way and roughly thrust two of his fingers into you, grabbing a hold of his wrist to prevent him from moving it; shuddering as he curled both digits inside of you.

“A lot.” He smirked, flicking his gaze up to you and catching the scowl you aimed at him; easily removing your hand and pulling his fingers out of you which were coated in his cum. Deciding to get your own back on the man you bent down and took the two fingers into your mouth, sucking them clean while keeping your eyes locked on his; noticing the way he swallowed heavily as his gaze dropped and stared transfixed at what you were doing. “You know how to tease a man.” He said lowly as you stood back up; his fingers sliding out of your mouth which had you smirking as you retrieved your panties, pulling them back on.

“Oh trust me, I can tease a lot more. Maybe you’ll find that out tomorrow.” A small smile played on his lips as you trailed your fingertips along his jaw while walking past him; the door opening as Matt returned from wherever he’d gone earlier, glancing back at Frank with a smile of your own before disappearing into your allocated bedroom in the safe house; looking forward to helping out the Punisher more often in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy another Frank Castle smut!   
> \- Steph x


End file.
